A new Dawn
by adams1
Summary: Buffy and Angel Xover. Something horrible happens to Dawn and she goes to L.A to deal. What happens when she meets Angels son. this is probably going to be spawn with connor and dawn friendship
1. Default Chapter

_The day it all happened was supposed to be one of the happiest day of my life. My sophmore prom, my last and first prom at Sunnydale high. I had a date his name was Nick Kristoferson he was fairly new to the school and the first day he was at school I helped him find his first class. We started hanging out together more and more. Then a month before the prom with him. Of course I said yes. I went home and told Buffy. We decided that to pay for my dress she would work extra hours at the double meat palace and I would work at the magic box after school. I was so happy I felt like I was walking on clouds. That month went by quickly. I hung out with Nick as often as I could. My life for once was truly magical. I bought my dress a week before the dance. It was light pink and looked like the dress a princess would wear. It was glittery with a full skirt and a strapless top. My hair was curled and piled on top of my head. I felt like a princess. Nick arrived in a tuxedo with a pink corsage for me. We took pictures and were told to be careful and were sent on our way. We danced the night away laughing with friends. When it was time to leave we were heading near a cemetery when he pulled me into the cemetery and dragged me into one of those big tomb things and forced me to lie down on a stone coffin. The last thing I remember was him lifting up my full beautiful princess skirt. I came to in a hospital bed with a bandage on my head. I learned from a doctor that I had been raped by Nick. When I hadn't come home when I was supposed to Buffy went out looking for me. She started in the logical places in Sunnydale. The cemeteries. Somehow she started in the one we were in and found us. Apparently Buffy threw him across the room and called the police. That was three days ago. Buffy was waiting out in the hall. I told the doctor I wanted to see her and he went and got her. She cried when she got into the room and hugged me. I asked her when I could go home and she said the doctor said that I could go home tomorrow. She told me she'd be there for me that they all would. She said that Nick was arrested and was being tried for rape. He was most likely going to jail with all the evidence they had against him. Buffy told her to get some rest and that she would see me tomorrow. When she left it finally hit. I Dawn Summers had been raped. I lied there crying till I fell asleep. The next day I went home. It was awkward everybody didn't know how to act around me. I didn't mind I wouldn't know how to act around me either. The first couple weeks was just adjusting to life again. My life was full of trips to the court house and fighting of rumors at school. I was so busy that I didn't noticed that I was **late**. I got scared and went and told Buffy. We went to the doctors and found out that I was pregnant. _

Dawn Summers started crying after she finished reading her journal. She did this every month just to make sure that it was all real. That she was pregnant and she was keeping the baby and that her baby was going to be a rape baby. After the first month she found out she was tired of every one pushing her to get an abortion or put it up for adoption. Tonight was the night she was going to tell everyone that she was keeping it no matter what. ' I think I'm going to be sick.' Dawn thought as she got up and ran for the bathroom. She had read about this somewhere heard it from her mom. This was morning sickness and it sucked. After she was done getting reacquainted with her lunch she went down stairs and called everyone into the living room. " I have decided that I am going to keep the baby.


	2. changes

There's nothing you can do to change my mind and if you don't like it I can go live somewhere else." Dawn said quickly like it would make a difference. They sat there in shock for a couple of minutes when Xander said " Congrats Dawnie. I'm happy for you." Then he hugged her. She expected this from him. He hated seeing her in pain so he agreed with anything she decided to do. " Um Dawn if your sure you want this I'm fine with it, but it's going to be hard for you to go to school pregnant." Buffy said. Dawn knew she was already thinking planing something. " Okay I know you wont like it but it's the only thing I can think of that would potentially work so just hear it out. During your pregnancy you could stay with dad or with Angel. I'm doing this because I love you and I'll love the baby but I don't want you to get hurt and staying here that's a definite in the getting hurt category. And we wouldn't just abandon you we could go and visit or hey one of us could go and stay with you. I'm happy your keeping this baby I really am because it seems to make you happy and I want you to be happy so just consider it." Buffy said explaining her plan. " Can I think about it for a second?" Dawn asked. "Sure yeah I mean it's your life." Buffy said hurriedly " Well if I stay here than I go to school and rumors start to fly and that would be bad. If I go to L.A they can just tell everyone that I'm on a break or something. Plus I'll get to see Angel and Cordy again." dawn said quietly talking more to herself than anyone. She got quiet for a minute than said. " What if Angel won't let me stay there with him? I mean Dad he's probably not even in L A anymore." Dawn asked. " I'll call him and find out." Buffy replied. She went over to the phone and dialed his number. " Thank you for calling Angel Investigations we help the hopeless." said a women on the other end. " Hi is Angel there?" Buffy asked. " Yes may I ask who's calling?" the women said. " Tell him it's Buffy." she replied. She heard a muffled "Angel it's Buffy" then the passing of the phone. "Buffy hi is something wrong?" Angel asked sort of breathless considering he doesn't breath. " Maybe depends on your answer to my question. How would you like to take in a teenage girl and maybe a Scoobie?" Buffy asked. " Buffy you are aware that your not making any sense right."He asked " Oh okay well the teenage girl is Dawn and the reason I'm asking is because... Hold on a sec okay." Buffy said turning her head toward Dawn. "Dawn is okay to tell him or do you want to do it?" She asked her little sister. "You can." Dawn replied plainly. " Okay I'm back, I'm asking this because Dawn was raped awhile ago and got pregnant. She decided to keep the baby and I support her. It's just that her being pregnant and on the Hellmouth I'm afraid she'll get hurt. So I was wondering if she could just come stay with you during her pregnancy." Buffy said as quickly as possible. She stood there waiting for his answer. " Um that would be okay I guess. But I will get a more detailed explanation when she gets here right. I mean if she wants to right. And what about the other scoobie that was mentioned earlier?" 


End file.
